This invention relates to a rapid system of producing an identification card containing a photograph of the subject. At large manufacturing plants or large office headquarters where there is a necessity for maintaining security to prevent unauthorized viewing of secret matters it has been customary to require all personnel to wear identification cards. Normally such identification cards contain a photograph of the subject, the name of the subject, and the signature of the subject. As might be expected the preparation of a durable identification card having these features, takes a substantial amount of time, and while this might be acceptable with respect to an employee, it would be intolerable to a visitor.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system whereby an identification card containing a photograph of the subject can be prepared in a few minutes. It is another object of this invention to provide such a system which can be carried by one person from place to place and operated by only one person. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed portion of this description.